


A trompicones

by Marbius



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Comfort No Hurt, Grief/Mourning, Grieving Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles Loves Louis Tomlinson, Heavy Angst, Hopeful Ending, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Mostly Gen, References to the Beatles, Sharing a Bed, Tattoo Artist Harry Styles, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:49:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28312620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: Harry conoció a Louis Tomlinson a través de un póster en su pared al mismo tiempo que su sexualidad, pero a Louis cuando éste se presentó en el estudio de tatuaje en el que todavía era un aprendiz y le reveló en 3 ocasiones con 3 piezas diferentes las heridas por pérdida y ausencia que todavía portaba.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 4





	A trompicones

**Author's Note:**

> ~~Para Mimi con motivo del intercambio navideño :) Creí jamás volver a escribir de la pareja, así que agradézcanle a ella su santa mano negro para que este fic se viera realizado~~~

**A trompicones**

—¡Styles, hey! ¿Listo para tu primera cita del día? Es un amigo mío el que viene a tatuarse una pequeña pieza hoy, así que no la cagues. Son apenas un par de números, trabajo de críos para alguien con tu experiencia, pero es tu oportunidad para triunfar. ¿No habrás escuchado por casualidad hablar de Louis Tomlinson?

—Uhhh...

—Genial. Él será tu cliente hoy —y sin darle oportunidad a Harry de procesar lo que acababa de ocurrir, Zayn volvió a colocarse el móvil contra la oreja y a confirmar con quienquiera que estuviera al otro lado de la línea que podía llegar a eso de las 8.

Harry estaba al tanto de la existencia de Louis Tomlinson. Por supuesto, ¿y quién podía afirmar lo contrario en Gran Bretaña durante los últimos 10 años? Ciertamente nadie con ojos y oídos funcionales, pues aquel era un nombre que había aparecido de la nada, ascendido hasta lo más alto, y había llegado para quedarse. Como miembro de una banda que había ganado el segundo lugar en un programa de concursos musicales, la carrera de Louis Tomlinson no se había visto limitada a la música luego de que apareció en un par de pasarelas (a pesar de su corta estatura), formó parte de un equipo profesional de futbol de la segunda división, además de ser alguien que se diversificó en la actuación, la producción, su consiguiente carrera como solista, además de manejar su propio show de radio y dedicar su tiempo libre a varias obras de beneficencia que él mismo había patrocinado desde cero y eran ahora reconocidas a nivel internacional.

Sin exagerar, Louis Tomlinson se había labrado un camino en los últimos 10 años desde que su talento fuera descubierto por un show de televisión que ya iba para su última temporada y que después se renovó para otras más, y desde entonces había sido imparable como el ídolo para un amplio sector de la población porque su reconocida bisexualidad no sólo había abierto brechas para que otros artistas hicieran lo mismo, sino que lo catapultó como el primero en conseguirlo todo para sí.

El que Harry apenas hubiera cumplido 19 ese invierno y que Tomlinson fuera su sénior por una década no había hecho mella en la información que éste había memorizado de su persona, pues Harry solía escuchar su show por las tardes, y estaba al tanto de cualquier música nueva que sonara en la radio y que tuviera su toque, ya fuera como cantante, compositor o productor.

Los había quienes resentían que Tomlinson lo tuviera todo en apariencia, pero Harry no iba a ser de esos. No con el crush que tenía en Louis por lo menos desde los 11 años y que había comenzado con un póster suyo pegado en la puerta de su habitación del periodo en que todavía se encontraba con su banda One Direction y al que solía besar a escondidas cuando todavía no reconocía esa atracción por lo que era, y que había culminado con su salida del clóset y una declaración a sus padres fantaseando con que su historia de amor algún día se viera realizada.

Por demás estaba decir que Harry jamás había estado más cerca de Louis Tomlinson que un par de ocasiones en las que había acudido a firmas de autógrafos, y aunque las experiencias podían contarse entre las mejores de su vida, jamás habían ido más lejos que una sonrisa y un apretón de manos antes de convertirse en el siguiente de una larga fila de fans tan devotos como él.

Harry desde entonces había superado su crush (o al menos ya no le provocaba mariposas en el estómago como cuando era un crío), conseguido un par de novios, y en apariencia superado su infatuación con el ídolo de Reino Unido con el que ni por asomo tendría jamás una oportunidad porque aquella era la vida real y no una historia de ficción con final feliz incluido.

Sus caminos no podían ser más diferentes, en especial desde que Harry desistió de su fantasía a dedicarse a la música igual que su ídolo, y tras un corto periodo de introspección y análisis de sus capacidades e intereses se anotó como aprendiz a un estudio de tatuajes luego de que con varias piezas sobre su piel encontrara el arte y la pasión por la tinta como base para labrarse por sí mismo un camino.

Con el apoyo de sus padres, apenas cumplir los 18 Harry se lanzó a Londres a enviar solicitudes con sus mejores trabajos de dibujo, y quiso la suerte que el único sitio al que había aplicado y para el que no tenía ninguna clase de esperanzas porque le pertenecía a Zayn Malik (como en Zayn, otro miembro de One Direction y con el que Louis Tomlinson hasta la fecha mantenía una estrecha amistad) le respondiera de vuelta aceptándolo porque su estilo encajaba de maravilla con su estudio. Sin tomar en consideración otras cartas en las que se le informaba que habían accedido a entrenarlo, Harry firmó con Pillowtalk, y durante los primeros 6 meses que pasó ahí se cuestionó a diario si realmente había elegido el camino correcto.

La paga no era miserable considerando los estándares en la industria, pero apenas le daba suficiente para pagar sus gastos básicos y dormir en una buhardilla que Gemma y unas compañeras suyas de la universidad rentaban en grupo para ahorrar. Por fortuna para él, sus diseños, agilidad con la agenda, buen trato con los clientes y habilidad para ser el mejor aprendiz disponible le grajearon la atención de su jefe, de tal manera que el propio Zayn le ofreció una paga mejor y la posibilidad de trabajar diseños simples en sus primeros clientes.

Así que durante los siguientes 6 meses de su estancia en Pillowtalk Harry había sido el aprendiz designado para lidiar con todo aquello que los artistas principales preferían evitar, y que en su mayor parte eran símbolos de infinitos, bigotes en el dedo índice, letras de canciones, contornos de árboles o aves, sin olvidar un sinnúmero de piezas relacionadas al mundo de Harry Potter y que el tatuó con gusto porque seguían siendo una buena oportunidad de pulir sus talentos y aumentar su cartera de clientes.

Harry apenas tenía 3 meses de haberse graduado de aprendiz y ser uno más de los artistas iniciales del estudio cuando Zayn le llamó a su oficina para confirmar su disponibilidad con un nuevo cliente, pero poco le faltó para tener ahí mismo un síncope cuando el nombre Louis Tomlinson salió de los labios de su empleador y la habitación comenzó a darle vueltas.

—Oh, no es para tanto —dijo Cara, otra de las artistas del estudio al encontrarse a Harry en el baño de empleados mientras éste se mojaba la cara tratando de recuperar la calma—. Todos aquí hemos tatuado a Lou en algún momento.

—¿Lou? —Croó Harry aquel apodo que ni en un millón de años se atrevería a utilizar por parecerle de lo más irrespetuoso. Para él Louis Tomlinson era... Bueno, Louis Tomlinson. Jamás Louis a secas, ni mucho menos Lou.

—Zayn se niega a tatuar a amigos y conocidos como política personal, y Lou está de acuerdo. Si Zayn lo aprobó es porque cree en tus capacidades.

—Ya, pero soy yo ahora el que no cree en mis capacidades —masculló Harry.

—Relájate —le aconsejó Cara al tomar una servilleta de papel del dispensador y limpiarle la frente y las mejillas con suma calma—. Louis Tomlinson es un cliente más que pasa por nuestra tienda. Ni más ni menos que eso. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte.

Harry hizo un ruidito desde el fondo de su garganta que dejaba en claro su inconformidad con aquella frase, porque él era un tipo cualquiera, pero no Louis Tomlinson, ganador de un centenar de premios en distintas áreas y celebridad reconocida (y amada, que en los tiempos actuales eso era incluso más difícil que alcanzar el estrellato) cuya simple mención le ponía a sudar la palma de las manos.

¿Pero es que cómo iba a poder hacer un trabajo adecuado si en esos instantes le temblaban los dedos?

—Espera a que lo conozcas —dijo Cara al terminar con su rostro y arrugar el papel antes de lanzarlo a la papelera—. Es incluso más agradable en persona que en entrevistas. Y huele increíblemente bien. ¡Oh!, ¿y mencioné las propinas que deja? Créeme que una vez que lo conozcas y estén en la silla de tatuajes olvidarás el resto, te lo aseguro.

—Tsk, eso espero...

Harry atendió 2 citas que llegaron a mirar en el aparador y se decidieron por tatuajes simples y minimalistas. En un caso una flor, y en el otro el contorno de su mascota, por los que ganó su comisión base y una propina considerable que le hizo fantasear con fideos chinos de regreso a casa.

Casi había olvidado su cita de las 8, pero _casi_ era la palabra clave, porque incluso concentrado en su trabajo y después en la limpieza de su estación, sus ojos nunca dejaron de escaparse al reloj de pared que dominaba el estudio y marcaba con su constante tic-tac el paso de los minutos.

—Relájate, Styles —pasó Cara a su lado con una amplia sonrisa traviesa—. Haz lo que yo y piensa que tu cliente está desnudo. Ayuda a desmitificar a la figura.

—Si tan sólo eso ayudara en algo... —Masculló Harry para sí, disponiendo todo en una charola metálica mientras contaba los minutos restantes.

Louis Tomlinson se presentó puntual al más puro estilo británico; es decir, llegó 15 minutos antes cuando Harry todavía no se sentía preparado psicológica y emocionalmente para verlo cruzar la puerta de entrada del estudio, y tras saludar a Taylor en recepción, se dirigió hacia el fondo del establecimiento donde Zayn tenía su oficina.

—Debo reconocer que es un bombón —dijo Liam a su lado, él ya guardando sus utensilios por el día porque su última cita había cancelado—, pero por desgracia los hombres no son lo mío. Ese es más tu campo, ¿no?

Harry hizo un ruido con su garganta que esperaba no lo comprometiera mucho.

En su lugar se dirigió a la estación de limpieza, y con mucha más minuciosidad que de costumbre comenzó a lavarse las manos hasta los codos con abundante jabón y esmerándose con el cepillo en sus uñas.

Para cuando terminó, la voz de Zayn se podía escuchar en el pasillo, y con él...

—Styles, ven para que conozcas al Hombre. Y cuando digo Hombre es con letra capital porque como él no hay otro —dijo su jefe del mejor humor que Harry lo hubiera visto jamás.

Con los pies pisando nubes (o al menos esa sensación tenía él), Harry se acercó al grupo que se había congregado alrededor de Zayn y su invitado, y aceptó la mano que Louis Tomlinson le tendió con afabilidad mientras se presentaba por nombre.

—¡Pero si claro que te conoce, colega! —Dijo Zayn, y varios rieron por su ocurrencia.

—Harry Styles —se presentó Harry con mucha menos seguridad, apreciando la suavidad de la mano más pequeña que la suya entre sus dedos.

Por supuesto que Harry estaba al tanto del 1.72m de su artista favorito. En la adolescencia, había marcado en la pared de su habitación un punto que le sirvió de base para colgar póster de medio cuerpo al que con el pestillo puesto y las cortinas cerradas besaba con adoración, pero esas fantasías no habían durado demasiado cuando él pegó un estirón y de pronto tenía que agacharse para alcanzar sus labios. Hoy en día Harry medía 1.83m, y aunque la diferencia con la imagen impresa en papel que tenía en la puerta interna de su armario no revelaba gran cosa cuando en las mañanas se llevaba 2 dedos a los labios y se despedía de ella, en vivo y en directo el contraste era diferente.

Más... apabullante.

—Es mi nuevo chico y una verdadera promesa —elogió Zayn las habilidades de Harry frente a su amigo mientras se apartaban del grupo y se dirigían a su estación de trabajo—. Llegó aquí con apenas 18 años, y aunque está apenas realizando sus primeros diseños, su agenda ya tiene reservas de casi un mes.

—Vi tus trabajos —reveló Louis al mirar a Harry directo a los ojos, y éste tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo consciente a la hora de parpadear y no perderse en el azul de su iris—. Son increíbles.

—Gracias...

—Miren, los dejaré para que hablen —dijo Zayn al retirar su brazo del hombro de Louis y apartarse—. Estaré en mi oficina, así que cuando termines pasa a despedirte. Créeme que estás en buenas manos; no recomendaría a Styles si no lo creyera con certeza.

—Eso espero.

Pasando a su área de trabajo, apenas un cubículo de 2x2 con una mesa, 2 sillas, su equipo de esterilización y unos cuantos cuadros con sus trabajos más recientes, Harry le dio la espalda unos segundos a Louis mientras cerraba la cortina que los separaba de la vista de los demás e inhaló hondo para hacer a un lado su estúpido crush y concentrarse en lo que era importante: Su trabajo, y su reputación como artista del tatuaje.

—So... —Dijo Harry apenas recuperó la calma—. ¿Qué tienes en mente para hoy? Zayn no me contó nada, salvo que le habías llamado esta mañana para agendar una cita.

Louis se retiró la chaqueta que vestía, una pieza de Gucci que seguro costaba la renta de un año en la buhardilla de Harry, y la colocó en el respaldo de su silla.

—Mi abuelo falleció la semana pasada —dijo Louis con voz monocorde y un toque de tristeza.

—Lo siento mucho.

—Ya. Era un hombre mayor y estaba enfermo, pero... Uno nunca se está del todo preparado, ¿correcto? —Louis amagó reír entre dientes, pero en un momento de vulnerabilidad su voz se quebró, y tuvo que cubrirse el rostro con una mano—. Oh, lo siento.

—No, está bien —le tendió Harry una caja de pañuelos que tenía cerca—. ¿Eran muy allegados?

—Bastante. Antes de todo esto de la fama y el dinero, vivíamos con él por temporadas, las malas que a su lado se volvían buenas. Mi madre, yo, y media docena de hermanas. Siempre trabajó para ayudarnos y que no nos faltara nada. Después tuve oportunidad de compensárselo y hacerle saber cuánto había significado su ayuda por todos esos años, pero... Nunca fue suficiente, y ahora jamás va a serlo.

Harry tomó asiento frente a él, y actuando por instinto antes que por interés le rozó la rodilla con la mano. —Apuesto que lo sabía. Seguro que sí.

—¿Lo crees en verdad?

—Sí —dijo Harry contundente—. Ayudó en tu crianza, ¿no? Seguro estaba al tanto del hombre en el que te convertiste.

Louis exhaló. —Es agradable escucharlo de alguien más. Uhm, lo siento —murmuró al limpiarse el rostro con los restos del pañuelo, y tras un profundo suspiro consiguió recobrar la serenidad—. El abuelo Keith no era muy afecto de mis tatuajes, pero sabía cuánta importancia tenían para mí. Era un veterano de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, ¿sabes? Condecorado y todo eso por misiones de alta seguridad. Era un hombre listo que trabajó para Inteligencia, y que al final de la guerra salió a celebrar con sus camaradas y bebió tanto que volvió a casa con un tatuaje en el brazo. De pequeño raras veces me permitió verlo sin camisa, pero en sus últimos años me reveló su significado.

Recargando la espalda en el asiento de su silla, Louis sacó su móvil, y tras revisar unos segundos su galería de imágenes, le mostró a Harry la fotografía de un brazo con una pequeña ave que ya había perdido algunos de sus colores y visto mejores días, pero que conservaba en sus líneas y diseño el alma de un artista y un deseo que nunca se extinguiría.

—Swift —reveló Louis—. Un vencejo. El abuelo Keith me contó una vez que su significado era simple: El deseo por volar y conocer el mundo. Que él se había anotado a las filas del ejército con esa intención, pero que su mala vista le impidió pertenecer a la RAF. Por fortuna para él su cerebro resultó mucho más valioso para atacar a las líneas enemigas, pero es obvio que la frustración estuvo siempre ahí, latente.

—¿Quieres un diseño idéntico o...?

Louis rió entre dientes. —Aunque encantador para el estilo de la época, quisiera mi propia versión. Aquí —extendió su antebrazo y mostró la cara externa. De al menos unos 15 centímetros y en blanco y negro. ¿Crees que podrías diseñarlo?

—Me tomará unos minutos.

Poniéndose manos a la obra, Harry comenzó con un diseño básico, y siguiendo las indicaciones de Louis mirando por encima de su hombro tuvo en media hora el boceto inicial.

En algún punto, Cara entró para ofrecer té, y ambos aceptaron una taza mientras Harry continuaba agregando detalles y modificando partes hasta que cerca de las 9:30 Louis confirmó que ese diseño era justo el que quería para conmemorar la memoria de su abuelo.

Salvo por un par de piezas, Harry nunca había tatuado algo tan grande o elaborado en la piel de nadie, pero no tuvo miedo o nervios al preparar la plantilla y colocarla sobre la piel de Louis.

Su mano era firme cuando sujetó la pistola, y tras mirar una vez más a Louis y confirmar con éste que ese era justo su deseo, procedió a marcar la piel.

Una línea a la vez.

Harry terminó los últimos detalles un poco después de medianoche.

Para entonces, el estudio ya había cerrado, y sólo Zayn se había quedado con ellos haciendo compañía con su móvil en el regazo y 3 envases de comida a domicilio que encargó de un sitio chino a la vuelta de la esquina.

Plasmando los últimos detalles en el tatuaje, Harry examinó la pieza desde varios ángulos antes de dar por terminada su labor, y Louis le sonrió al apreciar por sí mismo el trabajo de cara a cara y después en el espejo antes de que Harry lo limpiara una última vez para luego cubrirlo.

—Supongo que ya conoces el tratamiento habitual para su cuidado —dijo Harry.

—Nada de descubrirlo hasta volver a casa, no exponerlo al sol, tampoco rascarme o arrancarme las costra, aplicarme la pomada y, ¡ah sí! —Dijo Louis con fingida exageración antes de meter su otra mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y sacar la billetera—. Muy importante pagarle a mi artista por un excelente trabajo.

Harry sonrió, pero su expresión se volvió una sorpresa al recibirlo no el valor de su trabajo, sino 5 veces eso.

—Uhm...

—Tómalo, Styles —dijo Zayn sin apartar la vista de su móvil—. Te lo has ganado.

—Gracias.

—Nah, esa es mi línea —dijo Louis con los ojos cansados por la hora y el estrés de haber pasado por la aguja—. Dondequiera que esté, estoy seguro que el abuelo Keith aprobaría el gran trabajo que has hecho recreando su tatuaje.

—Eso espero —dijo Harry, intercambiando un último apretón de manos antes de recibir por parte de Zayn la invitación a quedarse con ellos a cenar en su oficina.

Harry todavía se demoró limpiando su estación de trabajo, y en realidad poco participó en la conversación que mantuvieron Zayn y Louis en temas que por su mayor parte le eran desconocidos, pero eso no impidió que mientras comía una delicioso rollito relleno de camarón y se llenaba la boca de arroz cantonés su mirada se posara mucho más de lo que era apropiado en Louis y en su bien agraciado rostro de perfil.

Era estúpido tener un crush con una celebridad sin importar que hubiera tenido oportunidad de conocerla como persona, pero Harry no pudo evitarlo. Genuinamente Louis Tomlinson era el hombre que siempre había imaginado que sería: Divertido, un poco ácido en su humor, pero también amable y en extremo educado.

Justo lo que Harry buscaría en un novio, pero claro... La realidad no se regía bajo las reglas de la ficción, y gran propina o no (sin olvidar la memoria de esas horas que habían pasado juntos conversando de todo y nada), al final de ese día Louis continuaba siendo Louis Tomlinson y él sólo el artista que al menos podía presumir de haber tocado su piel y dejado una marca perpetua ahí.

Que tenía su significado y contaba para algo, pero no iba más lejos que eso, y cuanto antes lo aceptara mejor sería para él.

***

Harry había dado por sentado que su encuentro con Louis Tomlinson quedaría como un épico momento que pasaría a la posteridad en su memoria. Daba lo mismo si de épico en realidad no tenía nada y era sólo él exagerando las horas que habían pasado juntos en cercana compañía mientras trabajaba una pieza en su brazo y compartían una charla cualquiera en la que habían abordado tópicos comunes y para nada memorables, porque se había convertido en uno de sus recuerdos favoritos y uno al que recurría cuando necesitaba un pequeño empujón de buen humor en su sistema.

Así que no, Harry no se había hecho ilusiones de una repetición. En su lugar estaba satisfecho por la oportunidad que el destino le había dado en bandeja de plata, convencido de algún modo que era la manera que tenía para decirle que lo mejor sería que superara su estúpido crush y siguiera adelante con su vida, y con ello en mente fue que durante los siguientes 6 meses comenzó a vivir siempre recalcando que había un periodo en su existencia A. de L. y D. de L.

Por supuesto, el destino suele ser taimado, y para prueba nada como recibir una mañana durante el desayuno un inesperado mensaje.

—A mamá le daría algo si te viera a la mesa con el móvil —le regañó Gemma al pasar por su lado, ya vestida para salir a la universidad mientras que Harry se quedaba en el piso disfrutando de su té y su tostada.

—Menos mal que no está aquí para criticar mi elección de vestimenta tampoco, ¿eh? —Bromeó Harry de vuelta, porque en pijama y sin afeitar, era la estampa perfecta de la gran noche que había pasado apenas unas horas atrás en compañía de varios artistas del estudio.

Harry había regresado apenas a las 4 a su buhardilla, agradecido porque incluso en su peor estado de ebriedad era capaz de moverse ágil en la estrecha escalera sin despertar a nadie, pero su organismo era uno que estaba habituado a madrugara así que a las 7 ya estaba en pie y con un hambre canina, buscando saciar un poco su apetito antes de que fuera demasiado tarde para una siesta previa de tener que cumplir su siguiente turno en el estudio.

Gemma pasó por detrás de Harry le plantó un beso en la coronilla, no sin antes recordarle que se duchara porque olía a vagabundo alcoholizado, y Harry prometió que así sería mientras revisaba el nuevo mensaje sin remitente que había llegado.

Número Desconocido: Hey, colega.

Número Desconocido: Soy Louis Tomlinson. Espero que no te moleste que Zayn me diera tu número.

Número Desconocido: Quiero un nuevo tatuaje, y en primera instancia pensé en ti porque me gustó el trabajo que hiciste antes en mi brazo.

—Joderrr... —Harry dejó caer su tostada, y por poco el móvil, pero consiguió reponerse en tiempo récord mientras sopesaba cada una de las posibilidades a su alcance, desde que esa fuera una broma de muy mal gusto hasta la realidad.

Porque tenía que ser real, ¿correcto? La fotografía de perfil no era de Louis, pero sí de una camiseta de futbol con su famoso número 28 y el apellido Tomlinson escrito con mayúsculas.

Con dedos torpes, Harry escribió de vuelta.

HS: ¿En verdad eres Louis Tomlinson?

Número Desconocido: Hasta esta mañana que desperté, sí :)

Número Desconocido: Confía en mí, colega.

Número Desconocido: Podemos tener una videollamada si necesitas más pruebas de mi autenticidad.

Harry se miró a sí mismo con horror, pues no sólo traía puesta una de sus pijamas más infantiles (jo, si hasta era un regalo de su madre de la última Navidad con motivos de renos y narices rojas) sino que además su aspecto era terrible con el cabello convertido en un nido de aves sobre su cabeza, los ojos hinchados por el desvelo, y seguro que también apariencia entre la embriaguez y la resaca porque era justo así como se sentía, pero... Bastó ver en su pantalla la invitación a una videollamada para que su pulgar cobrara vida propia y la conexión se estableciera.

—Woah, bonito pijama —le saludó Louis Tomlinson a través de la pantalla, a diferencia de él vestido para trabajar, y a juzgar por su entorno, justo en eso. A su alrededor se podía ver una mesa, y papeles por aquí y por allá, además de una taza de té que humeaba—. No estoy interrumpiendo tu desayuno, ¿o sí?

Harry se limpió las comisuras de cualquier rastro de pan tostado. —Nah, qué va.

—Vale... —Louis sonrió, y por un segundo Harry creyó ser fulminado justo en el pecho por la misma flecha que tantos años atrás le había impactado cuando vio su rostro en una pancarta publicitaria del centro comercial—. So... Me gustaría que volvieras a ser mi artista para un nuevo tatuaje.

—Ok. —«Tranquilízate, Styles; tú puedes hacerlo»—. ¿Qué tienes en mente?

—Es... —Louis se inclinó sobre su móvil y en la pantalla apareció él apoyando los codos sobre la mesa, entrelazando las manos y apoyando su mentón sobre sus nudillos—. ¿Puedo confiar en ti para un asunto personal? Zayn mencionó que eres el indicado para este trabajo, pero necesito escucharlo de ti.

—Por supuesto. Es decir, cualquier cosa que se diga aquí es un secreto entre cliente y artista; totalmente confidencial —aseguró Harry, de pronto más intrigada que nunca por la información que estaba a punto de escuchar.

—Vale. De cualquier modo la noticia se filtrará a los medios en unos días, pero... Se trata de mi madre. Tiene cáncer y es terminal.

—Oh, joder... —Musitó Harry, antes de contraer el rostro en una leve mueca—. Lo siento tanto.

—Ya. Hasta hace 6 meses los doctores se mostraron optimistas, pero es... Se ha hecho evidente para todos en mi familia que no hay mucho más que hacer por ella. Mamá está ahora en casa con cuidados paliativos y... —Louis suspiró, y su mirada se empañó—. Quiero hacerme un tatuaje en su honor. Su nombre con su caligrafía justo en mi pecho, encima del corazón. Y quiero que ella pueda verlo porque...

—... así sabrá siempre qué lugar ocupa en tu vida —finalizó Harry, apenas moviendo los labios, pero Louis captó sus palabras y asintió una vez.

—Exacto.

—Puedo hacerlo. ¿Cuándo?

Louis se enderezó en su asiento, y giró la cabeza. —¿A qué horas terminan las grabaciones?

Una voz dijo “después de las 11”, pero Harry no se hizo ilusiones que fueran horas de la mañana a juzgar por el gesto contrariado de Louis.

—No importa —dijo Harry—. Cualquier hora está bien por mí. Zayn no tendrá inconveniente en dejarme las llaves del estudio por hoy.

—¿Seguro?

—Totalmente. Tendré todo listo para esa hora.

Louis asintió una vez. —Gracias, colega. Te debo una por eso.

Zayn ya estaba informado de los arreglos, así que Harry se sentó en su estación de trabajo con el móvil en el regazo y los audífonos puestos en su sitio, vergonzosamente escuchando canciones que One Direction había convertido en el soundtrack de su adolescencia. Harry no podía afirmar en su totalidad que su música hubiera sido de su total agrado de no tener a Louis Tomlinson como principal razón para convertirse en fan, pero al menos eran ritmos pegajosos y servían al fin de hacer más llevaderas sus horas de espera.

A eso de las 10:30, Zayn fue el último en salir del estudio y le indicó a Harry que cerrara hasta que Louis llegara.

—Demuestra que tus meses de aprendizaje aquí no han sido en vano, Styles —le amenazó a medias cuando Harry le acompañó hasta la puerta, y éste prometió que así sería.

Para las 11, Harry ya tenía todo listo para realizar el tatuaje, pero Louis no se presentó sino hasta 5 minutos después de pasada la medianoche y sus primeras palabras para él fueron una retahíla de disculpas por la hora y el retraso.

—No pasa nada, todo está bien —le tranquilizó Harry al examinarlo unos segundos y después preguntar—. ¿Has comido algo?

—No por lo menos desde la mañana.

Harry le entregó una barra de frutos secos y le indicó que se la comiera mientras calcaba la hoja de papel que Louis le entregó con el nombre de Johannah escrito en una preciosa cursiva que revelaba bastante de su portadora con la elegante curva de sus consonantes largas.

—Uno de mis primeros tatuajes fue a una chica que de los nervios ayunó antes de venir al estudio. Creo que pensó que de los nervios podía vomitarse encima así que le dio el remedio que ella consideró adecuado —le reveló Harry mientras traspasaba las letras al papel de calcar—. Lo siguiente que supe es que se había desmayado, pero como estaba escribiendo en su espalda apenas si me enteré hasta casi terminar. No es uno de mis momentos de más orgullo...

—No veo por qué no —dijo Louis entre bocados—. Es una buena historia.

—Ya, pero preferiría no tener una repetición. Zayn me echó la bronca por no darme cuenta antes de que estaba tatuando a una persona inconsciente, pero yo... No sé cómo explicarlo. Estaba absorto en el tatuaje, y en que las líneas quedaran correctas. No que la chica en cuestión estuviera más silenciosa de lo habitual.

—Eso es lo que importa al final —le tranquilizó Louis, que se quitó la chaqueta que vestía y se sentó en la misma silla que la vez pasada.

—¿Puedes...? —Le indicó Harry, incapaz de articular mucho más y desviando la mirada cuando Louis se sacó la camiseta que llevaba puesta y mostró su pecho.

A diferencia de algunos novios pasados con los que había salido o de otros cuerpos que Harry hubiera visto por su cuenta, Louis no tenía la clase de cuerpo que pudiera esperarse en alguien que pertenecía a la farándula, pues ni tenía un estómago marcado ni sus músculos parecían voluminosos por el trabajo de muchas horas en el gimnasio. En su lugar era delgado y nervudo, más músculo magro que otra cosa, y que era consecuencia de su afición por el futbol y salir a correr en las mañanas alrededor del área de su departamento (no que Harry lo espiara, pero estaba al tanto de ese dato gracias a los tabloides con sus fotos de paparazzi) sin importar el clima al exterior.

Con un fuerte deseo por no delatarse a sí mismo con algo tan absurdo como un bochorno de colegiala, Harry se recordó a sí mismo que debía mantener en todo el momento el profesionalismo, y centrándose en la labor que tenía por delante fue que consiguió mantener bajo su ritmo cardiaco mientras posicionaba la plantilla sobre el pecho de Louis, y tras corroborar con éste que era el sitio exacto, plasmarla sobre la piel.

Por la localización del tatuaje, Harry reclinó la silla hasta tener a Louis en posición supina, y valiéndose de una lámpara flexible para iluminar el área comenzó a tatuar.

—¿Te duele? —Preguntó cuando Luis siseó con los primeros pinchazos de su aguja—. El pecho es un área sensible. Especialmente alrededor de los pezones. Hay suficientes terminaciones nerviosas como para hacer llorar a cualquiera.

—Oh. —Louis parpadeó, y la humedad que se había acumulado de improviso en sus ojos se disipó—. Lo siento. Puedes continuar; no es nada, estoy bien.

Harry no habría utilizado ‘bien’ como término para definir el estado actual de Louis con ojeras y la piel un tanto cetrina, pero también era tarde y era más que evidente que había estado desde muy temprano de pie y trabajando. Haciendo a un lado cualquier pensamiento que no fuera realizar un trabajo perfecto sobre la piel de su cliente, Harry tomó una honda aspiración y se dedicó por los siguientes 20 minutos a trazar el contorno del nombre y los siguientes 15 detallando áreas y realizando un mínimo sombreado.

Sólo hasta quedar satisfecho del todo con el resultado se atrevió Harry a limpiar el área y a levantar la vista, y cuando lo hizo descubrió que Louis mantenía los ojos cerrados y su rostro reflejaba una paz absoluta, pero que por los rabillos de sus ojos habían corrido lágrimas hacia sus sienes hasta perderse en la mata de su cabello.

Si había sido por causa suya y su aguja o por el tatuaje y su significado, quizá nunca lo sabría a ciencia cierta, pero... Le conmovía.

—Terminé —dijo en voz baja, y Louis exhaló a través de la nariz—. Iré por una gasa y espadrapo —se excusó Harry para darle unos momentos a solas, y cuando volvió Louis ya se había sentado y examinaba su pecho con ayuda de un espejo que se encontraba sobre la mesa de esterilización.

Harry aguardó su dictamen conteniendo el aliento, y sólo hasta que en labios de Louis apreció una sombra de sonrisa se permitió respirar de vuelta.

—Es... idéntica a su letra. Gracias.

—No hay de qué.

Y compartiendo un instante único con Louis, Harry esperó por largos minutos hasta que éste pudo apartar la vista del espejo y le permitió cubrir su nuevo tatuaje.

—Uhhh —farfulló Louis cuando luego de colocarse de vuelta su camiseta y ponerse en pie sus piernas no lo sostuvieron del todo y Harry intervino presto colocando su brazo alrededor de su cintura—. Tal vez tenías razón y no debí venir con el estómago vacío.

—Yo puedo-... —Teniendo en mente la opción de salir a la calle y buscar para Louis comida del primer puesto con el que se encontrara, Harry por poco se vino abajo cuando éste se recargó contra su costado y suspiró con pesadez.

—Deduzco que soy el único cliente desconsiderado que viene a estas horas a tatuarse contigo, pero si no tienes nada más qué hacer, ¿no quisieras acompañarme a cenar algo? Conozco un sitio genial que abre hasta tarde, eso si los kebab son lo tuyo.

—Lo son —confirmó Harry sin hesitar.

—Vale, entonces va por mi cuenta —dijo Louis, a tiempo para recomponerse y al apartarse peinar con los dedos su cabello hacia atrás.

Ni en sus fantasías más alocadas había imaginado Harry la posibilidad de subir al increíble automóvil deportivo que era propiedad de Louis Tomlinson y recorrer con éste una de las calles más transitadas de Londres antes de zigzaguear en un distrito que apenas conocía y emerger detrás de una bodega abandonada que conectaba con una plaza repleta de _food trucks_ que ofrecían una amplia variedad en materia de comidas.

Apenas salir del automóvil, a Harry lo asaltó una combinación de aromas, todos y cada uno de ellos más deliciosos que el anterior y que al instante lo pusieron a salivar.

—Oh, una parrilla coreana —dijo sin pensarlo, y ante el gesto curioso de Louis se explicó—: Es la favorita de mi hermana. Creo que le llevaré una orden antes de irnos.

Con el pago del tatuaje que le había hecho a Louis más una generosa propina del 500% en el bolsillo de sus pantalones, Harry se sentía un hombre dichoso y en exceso espléndido, pero Louis se le adelantó al pagar cuando hizo su orden y lo hizo alegando que era su buena acción del día.

—¿Y darme una dadivosa propina no cuenta o qué? —Le chanceó Harry, y Louis le sonrió.

—Nah. Eso es el pago por un trabajo bien realizado, aunque me atrevería a decir excelente de no ser porque hasta respirar me causa tirantez.

—Es por el área. Para la mañana habrá pasado, pero seh, duele lo suyo.

—¿Lo dices por experiencia propia?

Harry asintió. —No exactamente, pero seh... —Y para prueba se jaló el cuello de la camiseta que llevaba y le mostró a Louis la sombra de una de las aves que llevaba tatuadas sobre el pecho, cerca de la clavícula—. Durante la sesión, apenas dolió, pero después... Uf. Y mamá no estaba nada contenta.

—Las madres y los tatuajes, ¿eh? —Bromeó Louis, metiendo las manos a los bolsillos de su chaqueta—. La mía tuvo un síncope la primera vez que volví a casa con tinta en la piel, y por las siguientes 5 veces su reacción no fue mejor, pero se ha ido relajando con los años. Ahora con este último tatuaje ella...

Harry le miró de reojo, y captó la sombra de pesar que cruzó el rostro de Louis antes de conseguir recuperarse.

—Lo siento, yo...

—Está bien —le tranquilizó Harry—. No pasa nada. No tienes que contármelo si no te apetece.

—Ah, pero esa es la cuestión. _Quiero_ hacerlo y ni yo mismo entiendo las razones. Es sólo que todo el mundo a mi alrededor, al menos las personas que realmente me conocen tratan el tema de mi madre y su enfermedad con pinzas, y detesto la impresión de que lo hacen por mi bien. Es considerado de su parte, pero no es lo que necesito en estos momentos, ¿sabes?

—Puedo imaginarlo.

—Gracias por escucharme.

—No hay de qué.

Siguiendo a Louis hasta el penúltimo puesto de la hilera norte, Harry descubrió que su afirmación de ‘los mejores kebabs por esta zona’ no era ninguna exageración, pues la comida caliente le calentó no sólo el estómago sino también el alma. Y no fue el único.

Sentado a su lado en una banca apartada del resto (aunque daba igual; Harry tenía la sospecha de que Louis era un cliente asiduo, y ahí su estatus de celebridad le permitía privacidad salvo por la ocasional mirada furtiva de algún otro comensal aledaño), Louis continuó hablando entre bocados, narrándole a Harry los pormenores de unas cuantas historias de familia y lo complicado que estaba resultado para todos aceptar el inminente final.

Harry conocía los nombres de sus hermanas, quiénes eran parejas de gemelos y qué roles cumplían hoy en su día a día porque sus buenos genes y carisma natural también los había catapultado a la fama y nadie en Reino Unido era inmune a su presencia en los medios, pero había algo diferente, mucho más natural en la manera en que Louis se expresaba de ellas. Ya no era Lottie como gurú del maquillaje y con su propia marca, sino su hermana menor que seguido se acurrucaba en su regazo y le pedía su opinión para el color de un nuevo esmalte mostrándole sus 10 uñas con apenas una variación de tonalidad.

Se notaba a leguas que los Tomlinson eran cercanos, y Harry tuvo un ramalazo de envidia no por ello, sino por su número. Juntos conformaban una tribu, y aunque él no cambiaría la relación que tenía con Gemma, a ratos se cuestionaba si ser sólo ellos 2 en el mundo era suficiente para sentirse satisfecho con su felicidad.

—Espero no haberte aburrido —dijo Louis cuando cerca de las 2 la plaza se fue quedando vacía y los pocos puestos que quedaban abiertos fueron cerrando uno tras otro.

—Para nada. Ha sido una velada increíble —dijo Harry, y maldijo para sus adentros porque eso sonaba a una típica frase de cita, que incluso si en ciertos requisitos lo cumplía (habían estado a solas, y Louis pagó por la comida de ambos), en realidad no había sido más que estar en el lugar y momento adecuados para ser la única compañía que Louis tenía a su disposición.

—Deberíamos de salir en otra ocasión —dijo Louis con facilidad, recogiendo su basura y tirándola en el cesto más cercano antes de guiar el camino de vuelta a su automóvil—. Me he vuelto un experto conocedor de toda clase de sitios de comida que abren hasta tarde y cuyo menú es más que decente.

—¿Conoces algún lugar que venda un buen curry?

—Varios de hecho. ¿Picante o muy picante?

—Extra picante.

—Interesante.

De vuelta en el automóvil, Louis insistió en llevar a Harry hasta su piso, y éste explicó entre dientes lo peculiar de su situación actual.

—La renta en Londres no es un chiste —dijo Louis con solemnidad cuando Harry terminó de explicarle que la buhardilla en la que vivía medía apenas 3x3 contando el armario—. Tal vez debería hablar con Zayn y pedirle que-...

—¡No! —Intervino Harry antes de que fuera demasiado tarde—. No es su culpa, en serio. Ya me habían advertido que un aprendiz no ganaba lo suficiente los primeros años, y mamá y Gemma me ayudan en lo que pueden. Robin también, pero...

—¿Y Robin es...?

—Era mi padrastro. Murió el año pasado.

—Oh, lo siento. Qué insensible de mi parte.

—No, está bien. No es tan reciente y prevalecen las buenas memorias.

Louis aprovechó un alto en la esquina para mirarlo unos segundos y pedir: —Cuéntame una.

—¿Una memoria?

—O una historia. Algo que te haga recordarlo con una sonrisa.

—En ese caso... —Harry le contó del primer fin de semana que todos habían pasado como familia. El recuerdo de su verdadero padre era nebuloso, y Harry todavía no estaba convencido de que el bonachón compañero que ahora competía con él por los afectos de su madre fuera el indicado para ellos, pero cuando todos terminaron picados por una docena de abejas porque por error habían montado su picnic debajo de su nido y Robin se encargó primero de sus heridas y bienestar antes de atender las suyas, Harry pensó por primera vez que aquel era un tipo de hombre al que le gustaría emular, y su ejemplo había sido crucial durante su niñez y adolescencia.

—Suena a que era un buen hombre —dictaminó Louis, justo a tiempo para estacionarse frente al bloque de edificios que Harry le había indicado como su domicilio.

—Y lo es. Lo era.

—Siempre lo será —dijo Louis con sencillez, y ambos compartieron un momento en la quietud de la madrugada dentro de su carro deportivo.

—Gracias por todo —dijo Harry al soltarse el cinturón de seguridad.

—Hey, esa debería de ser mi línea.

—Dímelo mañana si al quitarte la gasa del pecho no te duele demasiado.

—Oh, lo haré.

Harry sonrió, Louis hizo lo mismo, y por un instante demasiado fugaz la atmósfera dentro del automóvil se prestó para que uno de los hiciera un movimiento capaz de cambiarlo todo y que culminara con un beso, pero entonces en la esquina de la calle apareció un borracho, que sin mucha ceremonia se sacó el pene del pantalón y comenzó a orinar en plena vía pública al ritmo de She loves you con sus yeah-yeah incluidos.

—Al menos tiene buen gusto —dijo Harry.

—Pero le gustan The Beatles —dijo Louis al mismo tiempo, y la sonrisa de antes volvió, pero no de la misma manera, no como preludio a más.

—Uhm, se hace tarde y... Sí —murmuró Harry antes de halar la manija y abrir la portezuela. El aire frío del exterior le refrescó, y sólo entonces fue consciente del ardor en sus mejillas.

—Estaremos en contacto, Styles —dijo Louis, y aunque su tono de voz sonaba sincero, Harry sabía mejor que hacerse ilusiones.

—Seguro.

Mientras introducía la llave en su puerta y se giraba una vez con más con intenciones de ver el automóvil deportivo de Louis alejarse por la calle, Harry se sorprendió cuando lo encontró todavía estacionado en el mismo lugar y con la ventanilla abajo.

—Quería cerciorarme de que volviste bien a casa —gritó desde el sitio del conductor, y Harry movió su mano en señal de despedida.

Sólo entonces arrancó Louis, y Harry lo observó unos segundos antes de verlo desaparecer en la misma esquina en la que el borracho de antes ahora se recargaba contra una farola, y con las manos en los bolsillos cantaba en voz alta We can work it out bastante afinado para su estado actual.

Sin lugar a dudas, algún vecino no tardaría en abrir su ventana y gritarle que se callara de una maldita vez, pero mientras entraba a su piso y en el estrecho vestíbulo se quitaba la chaqueta y se descalzaba, Harry no pudo evitar unírsele en un tarareo alegre.

En verdad era una buena canción.

Apenas una semana después la noticia de que Johannah Deakin, madre del afamado clan Tomlinson que por sí mismo tenía tanta fama y dinero como la familia real, había muerto cruzó Gran Bretaña en su totalidad y atrajo consigo toda clase de publicidad buena y mala de la que nadie quedó exento, ya fuera para leer o comentar en variables grados de pena, morbo o incomodidad.

Antes de una cita con un cliente que había agendado con él para la valoración de un retoque en una pieza vieja, Harry presenció el momento en el que Zayn se enteró antes que nadie de la trágica noticia, y con un revuelo de su abrigo salió del estudio dando sólo indicaciones de apañárselas sin él por el resto del día.

Harry no necesito más confirmación que esa, y cuando un par de horas después los medios comenzaron a esparcir la noticia como pólvora, vio confirmadas sus sospechas.

A lo largo del día, Harry se debatió consigo mismo si era lo adecuado, si no estaba trasgrediendo su lugar (o no lugar) en la vida de Louis, pero al final ganó la educación con la que había sido criado, y esa noche antes de dormir redactó un corto mensaje en el que le hizo saber a Louis que se había enterado de la noticia, que le enviaba su pésame y le deseaba pronta resignación en ese momento tan duro de su vida recordándole que no estaba solo y podía contar con él si así lo deseaba. Apenas un par de líneas, pero Harry presionó el botón de enviar con los ojos húmedos porque el momento trajo a relucir memorias de Robin y la herida todavía estaba sensible aunque cicatrizada por el lapso de un año.

Harry sólo esperaba para Louis la misma sanación ante la pérdida de un padre, en su caso, de una madre, y arrebujándose bajo las mantas no tomó a mal en ningún momento que su mensaje apareciera primero como recibido y después leído sin ninguna respuesta.

A su parecer, Louis estaba en su derecho de reservarse una.

Casi 5 días después, justo cuando los medios habían parado con su asedio frente a la residencia Tomlinson en la que el clan completo se reunió para un muy íntimo y exclusivo funeral en honor a su matriarca, Harry recibió un mensaje que había esperado y a la vez temido desde lo más hondo de su corazón:

Louis: Gracias por tus buenos deseos.

Louis: Y no, no es mi asistente respondiendo por mí ni nada por el estilo.

Louis: Quería hacerlo por mí mismo.

Louis: Es sólo que no encontraba el momento.

Louis: Porque si debo ser honesto con lo que me contaste aquella noche...

Louis: Sé que tú realmente eres una de las pocas personas que me puede decir con honestidad ‘sé por lo que estás pasando’ porque ya estuviste en mi lugar y eso se aprecia.

Harry contempló aquella colección de mensajes sin tener bien en claro cómo procesarlo o responder en todo caso, pero Louis se lo facilitó con otra línea.

Louis: Por cierto, debes saber que incluso mi madre pensó en sus últimos días que el tatuaje que hiciste en mi pecho era de buen gusto. Hay una primera vez para todo, y me alegro de que así fuera.

Harry: Es un honor que haya pensado eso de mi trabajo.

Harry: Y de nuevo, siento mucho tu pérdida.

Louis: Gracias.

Louis: Aspiro a algún día poder hablar de mi madre con esa tranquilidad, justo como tú hablaste de Robin aquella noche.

Harry: Seguro que lo conseguirás. Con tiempo. Y paciencia.

Louis: Eso espero.

Incluso si la tarde se convirtió en noche y Harry no hizo nada de lo que tenía planeado para ese día libre, al final no le importó. Él y Louis compartieron infinidad de mensajes en su propia versión de terapia de duelo, hablando de quienes ya no estaban y que al marcharse habían dejado un agujero en sus vidas, pero también de esperanza, y deseo de estar mejor.

Fue así como Harry se enteró que Louis y sus hermanas tenían intenciones de salir de vacaciones el mes entrante, todos juntos como familia, para llevar a los gemelos (sus hermanos más pequeños, de apenas 8 años) a Disneyland Paris y contribuir a su deseo de retornar a la normalidad, o al menos a la nueva versión a la que tendrían que hacerse a la idea ahora que su madre iba a estar ausente.

Harry no lo sabía todavía, y mucho menos Louis, pero las tragedias suelen venir en tandas de 3, y al menos en el caso de éste último, la tercera todavía estaba por llegar.

Con el tiempo, Harry se cuestionaría de su papel, por mínimo que fuera, alentando a Louis a llevar a cabo ese viaje y a despejar su mente de la tristeza del funeral. Cuando esa noche se despidió de él luego de muchas horas de intercambiar mensajes, Harry tuvo la impresión de haber cruzado por un proceso de catarsis, pues no sólo la tristeza de Louis al haber perdido a su madre se asemejaba lo suficiente a la suya cuando perdió a Robin, sino que además, mientras se acurrucaba bajo sus mantas y cerraba los ojos, tuvo la impresión de que tener un hombro sobre el cual apoyarse también había sido benéfico para Louis.

Harry no quería darse más importancia de la debida. Después de todo, él y Louis sólo se habían visto cara a cara en 2 ocasiones, y sin importar cuán memorables fueran para él y que después hubieran tenido un intercambio tan personal como el de esa tarde, al final seguían siendo virtuales desconocidos y cabía la probabilidad de que sus caminos no volvieran a cruzarse.

Pero por supuesto, no sólo eran las desgracias las que venían en tandas de 3, pero eso, ambos lo descubrirían hasta después.

***

Félicité Tomlinson nunca había sido una persona central en el foco de atención de Harry.

Vale, que era la segunda hermana de Louis y habría que ser un distraído de lo peor para no conocerla, pues si bien su carrera artística se basaba en su presencia por internet y sus patrocinios con grandes marcas que se valían de su belleza y presencia para posicionarse en un mercado más joven, también era la invitada ocasional en shows de televisión y radio como una celebridad de clase B cuya opinión contaba tanto para sus fans como para otros artistas.

Como hombre gay, incluso Harry tenía que reconocer que Félicité Tomlinson era una chica preciosa y vibrante, con un rostro que iba a juego con los buenos genes que corrían en su familia, pero para él su estatus de celebridad no significaba gran cosa porque ni estaba en su demografía de interés ni tampoco tenían ningún punto en común salvo su famoso hermano mayor.

De ahí que cuando la primera noticia con su nombre apareció en sus notificaciones la pasó por alto por un escaso segundo antes de que su cerebro procesara el encabezado que la proclamaba muerta con una línea de lo más sensacionalista.

¡FALLECIDA EN VIAJE FAMILIAR! FÉLICITÉ TOMLINSON MUERE DURANTE SUS VACACIONES EN DISNEYLAND PARIS.

—Joder... —Masculló Harry, y a su lado en el autobús una anciana le dirigió una mirada de reproche por su uso soez del lenguaje.

Harry llegó a Pillowtalk como caminando entre algodones, y al instante percibió en el estudio una atmósfera pesada que confirmó como procedente de la noticia cuando apenas verlo Cara se lo llevó aparte para cotillear con él.

—Debiste verlo —dijo Cara con ojos grandes todavía por la sorpresa—. Zayn recibió una llamada y alarmó a uno de nuestros clientes con sus gritos de ‘no puede ser’ y ‘tienes que estar de broma, Lou’. Fue tan surreal. Me puso los pelos de punta.

—¿Entonces es completamente cierto? —Preguntó Harry todavía sin creer cuánto había sufrido esa familia en tan corto tiempo; de paso, cuán poco lo merecían.

—Puedes apostar que sí. Es de lo único que se habla. ¿Qué crees que haya sido? Porque nadie muere a esa edad porque sí. ¿Drogas? ¿Un accidente? ¿Un defecto cardiaco? Conocí al primo de una amiga que murió de una manera similar. Jamás lo descubrieron al nacer, pero una de las válvulas de su cabeza no funcionaba bien, y ¡bam!, un día sin más reventó y murió en su cocina. Espeluznante, ¿no te parece?

—Bastante...

Cara lo examinó con interés. —Te ves pálido. ¿Estás bien?

—S-Sí. No es nada.

La verdad es que Harry estaba experimentando náuseas, pero le parecía de terrible gusto manifestar cuán duro le estaba costando procesar la noticia cuando en el mundo había una familia que estaba en peores condiciones que él y sufrían de verdad por la pérdida de otro de sus miembros.

—Es una tragedia. Era tan joven y hermosa... —Dijo Cara con un fruncimiento de su ceño—. La conocí una vez, ¿sabes? Ella también pasó por aquí hará cosa de unos 3 años a hacerse un tatuaje. Obviamente no pasó por mi aguja, pero estuve aquí y conseguí su autógrafo. Es increíble pensar que un día estás aquí y al siguiente... ¡Poof!, todo se esfuma.

—Voy a... Sí —murmuró Harry al darse media vuelta y entrar al sanitario de empleados.

Ahí se sentó sobre la tapa del inodoro, y con dedos torpes buscó la noticia en Google (que a esas horas ya se había convertido en el trending #1 en varias plataformas) sólo para descubrir que la información era todavía poca. Al parecer la habían descubierto a eso de mediodía, y sólo porque la noche anterior mencionó que quería dormir hasta tarde y que pasaría de ir a los juegos mecánicos, según las palabras de “una fuente confiable”. Harry se cuestionó si se refería a Louis o a alguien más de la familia, pero ningún medio aclaraba nada salvo que la empleada de limpieza había entrado a la recámara al no encontrar ningún letrero de ‘no molestar’ y la había descubierto desvanecida en el baño, ya fría y sin pulso.

Harry se debatió consigo mismo y la posibilidad de enviar un mensaje, pero a diferencia de la vez anterior, ahora le resultó violenta la idea de siquiera inmiscuirse en un asunto de esa magnitud.

Con gran pesar, Harry se guardó el móvil en el bolsillo, y tras examinarse unos segundos en el espejo sobre el lavabo, se talló las manos y el rostro con agua fría en un vano intento por recuperar la calma perdida.

De más estuvo explicar que ese día reprogramó su única cita, y que por las horas que estuvo en Pillowtalk no hizo nada más que beber té y centrar su atención en tareas rutinarias de novato como limpiar suelos y atender posibles clientes en recepción.

Contrario a lo que creía, Louis no se presentó esa semana ni la siguiente para buscar un tatuaje, aunque Harry creyó conocerlo mejor que eso y vaticinó sin error que sus caminos se cruzarían pronto una vez más.

Y tuvo razón.

***

A 3 meses de la tragedia que sacudió al clan Tomlinson hasta sus cimientos, se dictaminó por fin que la causa de muerte de Félicité había sido una sobredosis accidental con varios medicamentos restringidos, y Harry se preguntó cuánto de esa deliberación médica había dañado a Louis al enterarse de esa manera de los problemas de adicción que sufría una de sus hermanas.

Los medios hicieron su agosto escribiendo del tema, y por respeto Harry evitó enterarse lo más posible de aquel asunto que con toda certeza era todavía una herida abierta para la familia. Sólo con Cara se permitió una noche en que ambos salieron con ella y su chica a beber en un bar a hablar del tema, pero terminó por ser Harry quien pidiera cambiar de tema cuando Taylor se adentró demasiado en rumores que ya hablaban demasiado de Félicité y cómo su consumo de drogas era bien conocido entre personas del medio.

Mucho más afectado por la noticia de lo que le correspondía, Harry estuvo atento a cualquier mención que hizo Zayn de su amigo pero sin mucho éxito. Durante la semana posterior a la noticia, Zayn se mantuvo ausente de Pillowtalk, y al volver no contó gran cosa salvo que Louis y su familia tenían toda la intención de no dejar que aquella situación afectara más de lo necesario a los más pequeños. Harry imaginaba que no iba a ser fácil explicarle a los gemelos por qué una de sus hermanas mayores ya no estaría más con ellos, y no quiso ni imaginarse el dolor por el que Louis estaría pasando.

Pero por supuesto, el tiempo transcurrió sin más, y cuando una mañana de camino a Pillowtalk para atender su primera consulta del día Harry escuchó en la radio la más última canción de Louis Tomlinson, no tuvo para aquella melodía ninguna otra reacción que romper en escalofríos y luchar para controlar las lágrimas. La música era a primera vista una tonada que inspiraba a respirar hondo y buscar la paz, pero la letra no iba a acorde, y el tema en sus líneas mencionaba el dolor de una despedida y el deseo de un reencuentro.

Puso a Harry a pensar en Robin, pero también en Keith, Johannah y Félicité, a quienes consideraba personas por sí mismas y no sólo parte de la vida de Louis gracias a los recuerdos que éste había compartido con él de ellos. Para Louis habían sido sus propias personas valiosas, no sólo un abuelo, una madre y una hermana entre otras, de la misma manera en la que Robin no había sido para él un padrastro cualquiera porque en su corazón bien podía haber representado al lugar de un padre.

Abrumado por la música y los recuerdos, Harry terminó olvidando su parada, y llegó a Pillowtalk con apenas un retraso de 5 minutos y alivio porque al menos el cliente que iba a ver esa mañana todavía no había llegado.

Mientras montaba todo en su estación de trabajo, Harry se cuestionó si sería buena idea escribirle a Louis para hacerle saber cuánto le había gustado su nuevo sencillo y lo mucho que su significado resonaba con él, pero al instante lo descartó porque podía incomodarlo. Esa era una reacción de fan, y no creía que Louis hubiera compartido su número con él para algo como eso, así que apartó a un lado esos pensamientos y los desechó con esa misma rapidez.

No, si tenían que volver a coincidir sus caminos, esperaba que las razones fueran mucho más poderosas que eso.

Y lo fueron.

Fue apenas 2 días antes de Navidad cuando Zayn le preguntó a Harry su itinerario para esa tarde, y tras recibir como respuesta que no tenía salvo un par de diseños pendientes en los que trabajar, que éste le preguntó si estaba de ánimo para recibir a su amigo Louis.

El tono de voz con el que hizo la pregunta y la preocupación marcada en cada una de sus facciones puso en alerta a Harry, que se cuestionó por un instante la razón por la cual Louis no se hubiera dirigido a él en primer lugar.

—Ah, cambió de número y me pidió de favor preguntarte —explicó Zayn con rapidez—. Vuelve de los Estados Unidos y estará aquí de noche, pero al parecer lo primero en su lista es un tatuaje. Joder con él...

—Y... ¿Está bien después de...?

Zayn le miró con atención unos segundos antes de decidir que Harry era merecedor de su confianza, y fue tan honesto como sus capacidades se lo permitieron.

—No sé. Apenas nos hemos visto. Casi no responde mensajes, así que si lo de que ha perdido su móvil es cierto, entonces lo justifica. Otros amigos que tenemos en común tampoco han sabido mucho de él desde lo de su madre y hermana, así que ahora que es él quien da el primer paso para contactarnos no puedo negarme a cualquier petición suya.

—Ya veo.

—Te pagaré extra por este tatuaje —dijo Zayn con firmeza—. Por tu tiempo fuera de horario.

—Está bien, no será necesario —replicó Harry con sencillez.

—Pero-...

—Insisto.

Y así quedó zanjado el asunto.

Pillowtalk cerró a eso de las 8 y Harry se quedó atrás con su propio juego de llaves a la espera del avión que aterrizó media hora antes en el aeropuerto de Londres pero que podía implicar una espera de hasta una hora antes de que con el tránsito de esos días previos a Navidad Louis consiguiera llegar al sitio donde se encontraba el estudio.

Mientras tanto, Harry se dedicó a escuchar el último mini álbum de Louis, que curiosamente había aparecido días atrás en varias plataformas de streaming sin costo adicional, y que sin lugar a dudas se había convertido en uno de sus favoritos. En volumen bajo y porque no quería perderse el timbre, Harry estaba tarareando una de sus canciones cuando la puerta se abrió, y por unos segundos el terror le invadió.

—Lo siento, Zayn me dejó una copia de sus llaves —se excusó Louis al aparecer en el área donde estaba Harry, y tras unos segundos, atreverse a mostrar una sombra de sonrisa—. Ah, ¿un fan?

—Ah, mierda —suspiró Harry, quien nunca había sido del todo claro en esa área durante sus encuentros anteriores.

Por supuesto que nunca había negado saber quién era Louis y a qué se dedicaba, pero en todo momento había obviado mencionar su pasado como fan acérrimo o el gran crush que tenía sobre Louis. En su lugar había hecho todo esfuerzo consciente por no extralimitarse en sus momentos de más excitación por conocer a su ídolo, y creía haber hecho un buen trabajo hasta entonces, pero vaya manera tan espectacular en que sus esfuerzos se habían hecho añicos contra el muro de la realidad.

—¿Te gustó al menos? —Preguntó Louis, y aunque en su rostro apareció una sonrisa, era evidente que no terminaba de ser completa. Debajo de su superficie, se adivinaba una emoción mucho más fuerte y opuesta.

—Sí —admitió Harry sin miramientos—. Es uno de tus mejores trabajos.

—¿Conoces mi música?

Harry eludió su mirada. —Se podría decir que soy un fan de tus trabajos, sí.

—¿Reciente?

—Nah, desde que tenía 11 años y escuché la primera canción de One Direction en la radio.

—Wow, gracias. —Louis avanzó unos pasos y se sentó en la única silla disponible—. Podrías haber mencionado algo las veces que nos vimos. Con gusto te habría firmado un autógrafo o algunos discos.

—No quería ser esa clase de fan —dijo Harry con voz lúgubre—. Ni siquiera Zayn sabe que fui fan de One Direction y que alguna vez los vi en concierto un par de veces. No quería que eso afectara mis oportunidades de trabajar aquí.

—Nah, dudo que le importara siempre y cuando fueras bueno en lo que haces, y lo eres.

—Gracias.

Consiguiendo reponerse de su traspiés, Harry bajó el volumen de la música hasta que sólo fue un murmullo lejano en sus oídos y preguntó: —Entonces... ¿Quieres un tatuaje?

—Exactamente. Esta vez me tardé en venir, ¿no? —Quiso bromear Louis, pero el efecto no fue favorable.

En las veces anteriores en que se había presentado frente a Harry, su estado de ánimo había sido diferente. Con su abuelo Keith y el vencejo de su brazo había demostrado nostalgia y orgullo. Para el nombre de su madre el humor había sido triste, pero a la vez esperanzado porque las memorias siempre perdurarían. Ahora en cambio... A Harry le costó describirlo con palabras, pero cuando por fin lo consiguió, un pinchazo de dolor le dio de lleno en el pecho, porque Louis no era el mismo Louis que había conocido en veces anteriores, sino un cascarón de su anterior ser, y no sólo la ropa la quedaba grande, sino hasta su propia piel.

Además de las ojeras que ya parecían un adición permanente en su rostro, el cabello de Louis estaba más largo de lo usual y lo llevaba desordenado, casi podía decirse que sucio. Harry lo examinó con atención, y descubrió que incluso en su forma de vestir quedaban las pruebas de la poca atención que se daba esos días por causa de una mancha de comida en la manga y los zapatos sucios.

—Supongo que quiero una pieza para recordar a mi hermana.

—¿ _Supones_? —Repitió Harry la palabra que más conflicto le había producido en labios de Louis—. Uno no supone querer un tatuaje; o lo quieres o no lo quieres, pero no lo pones en duda de esa manera.

Louis reaccionó a su intromisión con una ceja arqueada y sequedad. —En lo personal, creo que no es tu asunto meterte en los míos.

—Es parte de mi entrenamiento. Zayn nos hizo jurarle que jamás tatuaríamos a nadie que viniera coaccionado por una pareja o familiar, tampoco en estado de ebriedad o bajo el efecto de drogas, y que nos podíamos reservar el derecho con aquellas personas que no dan la impresión de estar seguras de lo que quieren marcarse en la piel. Y tú... —Harry exhaló con un temblor en su pecho—. No podría con buena consciencia tatuarte en este estado en el que vienes.

—¿De qué diantres hablas?

—Las veces anteriores tu estado de ánimo era diferente. Más... Seguro de lo que pedías. Ahora no tengo esa impresión y no sé si sería capaz de llevar a cabo el trabajo que me pides.

—¡Es un maldito tatuaje, no un puto cuadro renacentista lo que te pago para que hagas!

—¿Pero sabes al menos qué quieres y dónde? —Preguntó Harry sin perder la calma, sin cortar la conexión que sus ojos tenían con los de Louis—. Vale, lo haré. Te haré ese tatuaje que has venido a buscar pero sé claro con lo que quieres, eso si puedes...

—Yo... —Louis se llamó la mano derecha al pecho, colocando la palma justo por encima de donde se podía leer Johannah, pero sus nudillos se contrajeron por encima de la letra sin que él pudiera pronunciar palabra alguna.

—En tu caso, un tatuaje es una celebración de vida, y... Puede que todavía no estés listo para hacer eso con tu hermana.

—Ya.

—Cuando lo estés yo lo haré, y no cobraré ni una libra por las molestias, pero no podrá ser ahora que no es el momento adecuado y no estás preparado —dijo Harry, listo para enfrentarse a un segundo ataque de ira de Louis y defender sus acciones ante Zayn si éste decidía hablarle a su amigo y quejarse por el mal trato que estaba recibiendo en su estudio, pero Louis se quedó quieto por largos segundos y al final asintió.

—Estoy furiosa con ella, ¿sabes? —Dijo Louis apenas moviendo los labios, jugando con sus manos sobre su regazo y examinándose los dedos huesudos luego de una pérdida constante de peso en los últimos meses—. Todos estamos sufriendo por lo de mamá. En mayor o menor grado, todos lo hacemos, pero era ella la que no paraba de insistir que debíamos ser fuerte y sonreír por lo gemelos. Se tomó muy en serio su papel de hermana mayor a pesar de que Lottie y yo tenemos esa responsabilidad sobre nuestros hombros. Por su mayor parte parecía estar bien y era quien nos alentaba a salir adelante, y de pronto... Fue su idea hacer ese viaje a Disneyland. De pequeña, Félicité siempre quiso ser una princesa y conocer a su príncipe azul. Claro que entonces apenas si teníamos dinero y mamá a duras penas podía salir adelante con tantos hijos y divorcios a cuestas, pero... Éramos felices, y no teníamos la impresión de echar nada de menos. No lo sabía entonces, pero... tenía todo lo que podía haber pedido...

Louis rompió a llorar, y porque en sí no había sino compasión para los que sufrían, Harry lo rodeó con sus brazos y le permitió hacerlo.

Por descontado que Louis no se hizo ningún tatuaje esa noche. Ni Harry habría sido capaz de obedecer esa orden, y su compás moral habría sufrido un desperfecto si permitía a alguien más hacerlo, así que cuando Louis dejó de llorar y se hizo evidente que no había más por hacer en el estudio, ambos se miraron con confusión sin tener claro qué hacer o cómo proceder después del momento que habían pasado juntos.

—Es tarde —dijo Harry tras consultar en su reloj que ya pasaba de medianoche.

—No quiero volver a casa —dijo Louis

—Puedes... Puedes venir conmigo —sugirió Harry, y ya no había marcha atrás para arrepentirse con su oferta.

—Pensé que vivías con tu hermana y unas amigas suyas.

—Ellas viven en la planta baja, yo en la buhardilla. Ni siquiera tengo que entrar por la puerta principal, aunque es un sitio pequeño y...

—¿Acogedor?

—Un poco al menos, sí. Pero...

—¿Pero?

—Tengo un póster tuyo detrás de la puerta —confesó Harry con la punta de las orejas ardiendo de vergüenza—. Si tengo que ser honesto al respecto, ahora es el mejor momento antes de que pienses de mí como una especie de fan obsesivo. ¡Porque no lo soy! —Se apresuró a corregir esa impresión—. Es sólo que... He seguido tu carrera casi desde el inicio.

—Bueno... —Inclinándose al frente y reduciendo la distancia entre él y la silla en la que Harry estaba sentado, Louis rozó uno de sus dedos con los de él—. Al menos no has intentado cortarme un mechón de cabello. No eres de esa clase de fan, ¿correcto?

—No se esa clase, no.

—¿Y de cuál sí?

Harry movió su mano, y más dedos suyos entraron en contacto con los de Louis. —Puede que de la clase que le dé los buenos días y las buenas noches a su póster.

—Vaya...

—Olvídalo. Fue una tontería de mi parte sugerir siquiera que-...

—En marcha —dijo Louis, cortando de tajo la oración de Harry y dejando a éste con la mente en blanco.

—¿Uh?

—Ofreciste tu hogar y ahora quiero ir —dijo Louis—. Sólo busco un sitio donde estar un par de horas. Si es una molestia, no insistiré...

—No. No lo es.

—Entonces... Guía el camino.

Y Harry lo hizo.

—No mentías cuando dijiste que era pequeño —dijo Louis apenas 30 minutos después cuando Harry le abrió la puerta de su buhardilla y le mostró su apretado interior con apenas espacio para la cama, un escritorio abarrotado de sus diseños, y un lavamanos. Contaba también con una mesita y su silla individual, además de un armario y un par de estantes, pero en conjuntos no era demasiado.

—Te lo advertí.

—Pero también es acogedor. Bastante —prosiguió Louis—. Se parece a mi viejo dormitorio de los tiempos de antes de The X Factor. Mamá rentaba en una pensión y por ser el único hombre no me tocó compartir habitación, aunque me enviaron al armario de las escobas. O bueno, esa impresión me dio a mí cuando tuve que quitarle la cabecera a la cama para hacer que el colchón entrara y la puerta cerrara.

—Suena a...

—Que era una pesadilla, sí, pero no me lo pareció entonces. Mamá hacía ver aquellos sitios como un paso más en nuestra aventura a una mejor vida, y... No puedo evitar recordar esas mudanzas y esos lugares con nostalgia.

—Louis...

—¿Crees que podría molestarte con una taza de té? No he bebido nada desde que aterricé en Londres y muero de sed —confesó éste, y Harry casi se dio en la frente con la mano por haber olvidado de esa manera tan terrible sus modales.

Porque no había ningún inglés que se respetara sin una tetera eléctrica, Harry puso la suya en marcha mientras le revelaba a Louis que a pesar de tener en su habituación sólo un ítem de cada categoría (una almohada, una silla, una toalla para secarse las manos), con las tazas hacía una excepción al revelarle no una extra, sino 3 más, entre ellas una con una imagen suya de por lo menos 5 años atrás.

—No te rías, es el regalo de una amiga —murmuró Harry al ofrecerle esa taza a Louis y éste aceptarla con una expresión divertida.

—Es la primera vez que beberé en una taza con mi rostro. No me atrevería.

Harry al menos se esforzó en sacar té de una exclusiva marca que ni él mismo se permitía disfrutar con regularidad, y su mejor recompensa fue tener a Louis sentado a los pies de su cama con los ojos cerrados y aspirando su fragancia antes de dar el primer sorbo.

Tomando la silla para sí, Harry le imitó y después apoyó su taza contra su muslo mientras esperaba a que Louis fuera quien marcara la pauta entre ambos.

—Gracias —dijo Louis de improviso, y al descubrir que Harry le miraba con confusión, agregó—: Por no permitir que me tatuara esta noche. No quiero llevar el nombre de mi hermana al lado del de mi madre y recordar esta noche. Es decir... Por descontado que lo haré algún día en el futuro. Tatuarme su nombre, quiero decir, pero será en otras circunstancias, cuando mi frustración con Félicité sea inexistente. Y nadie más que tú puede ser ese artista.

—Me alegra que mi intromisión no te disgustara.

—Oh, pero lo hizo —murmuró Louis, la vista clavada en la ambarina superficie de su té—, y era lo justo. Si acaso eso me hace respetarte como artista, porque incluso yendo contra mis órdenes tomaste tu propia decisión y te negaste a tatuarme hoy. Fueron tus convicciones las que me evitaron a mí una cita con el láser.

—Zayn me habría matado si lo hiciera —dijo Harry con sencillez—. No sólo porque eres su amigo y todo eso, sino porque contraviene todo lo que me ha enseñado en el tiempo que tengo de aprendiz en su estudio.

—Te ha entrenado bien. Algún día, tú serás uno de los grandes, y por mi parte podré decir no sólo que me has tatuado, sino que también _no_ me has tatuado.

—Presiento que más de una persona encontrará esa frase confusa.

—Ya, pero es que no podría definir de otra manera cómo esta noche me has salvado —dijo Louis, y como si no hubiera provocado una sacudida en el interior de Harry, se volvió a llevar su taza de té a los labios y bebió un sorbo—. Félicité... Mi hermana no era mala, pero tomó una decisión incorrecta y ahora todos cargaremos con esa culpa.

—Louis...

—Los medios no lo mencionaron, pero fue Daisy quien la encontró. Ahora está yendo a terapia, pero en ese mismo instante tuvo la frialdad de cabeza para retroceder sus pasos y pedir ayuda. Fue ella también quien no dejó que Ernest y Doris la vieran, y se quedó con ellos para distraerlos. No podría haber pedido más de ella esa mañana, pero a ratos me pregunto si es justo que así fuera...

—¿Estás viendo a alguien?

—¿Uh?

—Tu hermana va a terapia...

—Ah, yo no —dijo Louis, y con su mano libre se jugueteó un mechón de cabello cerca de la nuca—. Debería, ¿no? Parece tan obvio y es la vez tan... Ha sido un año sumamente ocupado. En todos los sentidos.

—Podría beneficiarte que hablaras con alguien. Es decir —se apresuró Harry a corregirse—, agradezco la confianza, pero no es mi especialidad... Cara, ella es otra de las artistas del estudio, ella cree que para tatuar necesitas tener un buen oído, y hasta ahora no había entendido a qué se refería, pero creo que lo comprendo por fin.

Louis asintió una vez. —No eres el primero en decírmelo, es sólo que... A ratos parece que mis fuerzas no fueran suficientes para que mi vida siga en marcha. O mejor dicho, las ruedas giran y giran, pero ya no tengo claro en qué dirección.

—¿Se lo has contado antes a alguien?

—Te lo estoy contando aquí. Para algo tiene que valer, ¿no? —Louis rió con sorna para sí—. Ok, no. Hasta yo sé que esa no es la respuesta correcta.

Louis volvió a beber de su té, y con el labio inferior todavía apoyado contra la cerámica de la taza, murmuró:

—Daría lo que fuera por dormir y olvidar todo esto. Y... Me hace preguntarme si Félicité sintió lo mismo y por eso hizo lo que hizo.

—Esa no es una respuesta que puedas llegar a conocer.

—Lo sé. Y eso me enfurece tanto contra ella, y me parece tan injusto porque... Es... Ella _era_ mi hermana menor a la que yo tanto... tanto quería...

Rompiendo a llorar, Louis por poco derramó su té, pero Harry fue más rápido al quitarle la taza y con verdadera empatía rodearlo en un abrazo y servirle de bastión.

Harry no encontró frases genéricas de consuelo que sirvieran, pero tampoco fue necesario hacer uso cuando los minutos transcurrieron y Louis consiguió recuperarse.

—Joder, debes pensar que soy patético —dijo Louis contra el cuello de Harry, su aliento húmedo y voz gruesa provocándole a éste un estremecimiento involuntario.

—No.

—Debería de irme...

—Espera al menos a que... No sé —dijo Harry con preocupación, apartándose un poco y examinando los ojos irritados de Louis—. Puedes quedarte si lo prefieres. Yo dormiré en el sofá de la sala y-...

Pero el resto de su oración quedó perdida cuando Louis estiró el cuello y unió sus bocas en un roce corto y seco que apenas pudo catalogarse como un beso.

—¿Louis?

—¿Leí mal las señales?

—No, pero no deberíamos. Justo ahora tú estás...

—Triste. Caliente —murmuró éste, y tomando la mano de Harry la guió hacia su entrepierna, donde éste pudo palpar sin problemas el contorno de su erección—. O podemos no hacer nada, pero no quiero pasar por esto a solas.

Sufriendo por 2 voces que le guiaban en distintas direcciones, Harry hesitó consigo mismo acerca de cómo proceder. Por una parte, acostarse con Louis cuando éste se encontraba más vulnerable era una canallada, pero por otro lado tampoco creía que la solución fuera obligarlo a salir de su habitación y marcharse cuando era evidente que estaba en su estado de lo más frágil.

Un escalofrío que los recorrió a ambos al mismo tiempo facilitó su decisión cuando sin palabras se despojaron de las prendas exteriores, y en bóxers y camisetas se metieron bajo las mantas en aquella cama individual que apenas tenía espacio para un hombre adulto, ya no se diga 2. Harry guardó para sí sus brazos, sujetándose por los codos, pero Louis no aceptó aquella distancia y lo hizo abrazarle, recostándose en parte sobre su pecho, y hundiendo la nariz en una porción de clavícula.

—Siento que podría dormir por las próximas 24 horas.

—Eso no sería nada conveniente.

—¿Por?

—Mañana en Nochebuena.

—¿Tienes planes?

—No exactamente. ¿Y tú?

—Lo mismo puedo decir.

Nervioso porque la línea sobre la que caminaban era demasiado angosta y una caída podía representar para ambos una catástrofe, Harry de pronto se tensó cuando la mano de Louis acarició su costado.

—Me gustas, Harry. Mucho. Y no me importaría justo ahora masturbarte o darte una mamada.

—Louis...

—Ya, pero es el hecho de puedas pensar en las consecuencias por los 2 el que me confirma que eres una buena persona, y no quiero cagarla contigo. Sólo quiero dormir...

Tentativo, Harry le echó una mano sobre el hombro y despacio le tocó la cabeza, atento a los ruidos que hacía al recorrer con los dedos su cabello.

El tiempo se volvió intangible, y tarde (o tal vez fue temprano) terminaron por quedarse dormidos en aquella posición.

A la mañana siguiente, Harry despertó a solas y con su mitad de la cama (que no era tal, sino una pequeña porción donde Louis había conseguido acomodarse) todavía tibia.

También con varios mensajes de Louis en el móvil.

Louis: Gracias por todo, de verdad.

Louis: Necesitaba un amigo y eso fuiste para mí cuando más lo necesitaba.

Louis: Todavía pienso en un tatuaje que haga honor a la vida de Félicité, pero por lo pronto quiero sanar, y que mi familia esté conmigo cuando más la necesito.

Louis: «The world is round so see you around.»

Louis: Por cierto, excelente té.

Y con pesadez, Harry se cubrió el rostro con una almohada y decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era contar hasta 100 antes de siquiera intentar moverse.

***

A su modo, Harry intuyó que no tendría noticias de Louis, al menos por un largo tiempo, y su vaticinio se cumplió. A medias. O mejor dicho, a un cuarto de su capacidad. O puede que a un octavo. Daba lo mismo, las fracciones no habían sido lo suyo durante sus años escolares (de haber sido así, no se habría inclinado tanto sobre las artes ni sería ahora un artista profesional del tatuaje), ¿pero cómo entonces definía el que Louis hubiera salido de su vida, salvo que no del todo?

Y es que si bien Harry había dado por sentado que luego de esa noche que habían pasado juntos en su buhardilla Louis tendría la mente más ocupada en sus asuntos que en los de él, eso no le impidió a éste un par de días después enviarle una buena dotación de ese caro té que sólo compraba para ocasiones especiales y con una corta nota: “Gracias por el confort”, que guardó consigo en su billetera como memento de que las buenas acciones nunca sobraban en su vida o la de los demás.

Por descontado que Louis no volvió a pisar el estudio de Zayn, y aunque Harry había calculado su retorno no antes de los 6 meses, cuando se cumplió un año y Louis siguió sin reaparecer, algo dentro de sí comenzó a dudar de que el día próximo a reencontrarse estuviera cerca.

La siguiente vez que Harry tuvo noticias de Louis fue 18 meses después de aquella noche en su habitación, cuando desde un número nuevo Louis le envió la fotografía que había tomado en el metro de una próxima exposición de artistas del tatuaje que se celebraría en la ciudad y a la que Harry había sido invitado como artista local y emergente.

Número Desconocido: ¡Felicidades! Sabía que llegarías lejos, pero nunca que sería tan pronto.

Número Desconocido: Es broma, tu hora ha llegado.

Harry: Gracias.

Harry: ¿Irás?

Número Desconocido: Esos días estaré de gira por Norteamérica, pero mucha suerte.

Harry: Lo mismo digo.

La distancia y el tiempo hicieron que aquella noche que tanto había significado para Harry se desdibujara en su memoria. Un cumpleaños siguió a otro, y cuando menos lo había pensado, tenía 23 años y una agenda llena de la que Zayn se vanagloriaba porque atraía a toda clase de público a su estudio.

A Harry le daba lo mismo si al menos una vez por mes una de sus citas incluía viajar fuera del país con todos los gastos pagados para atender una celebridad que deseaba trato preferente a la hora de pasar por debajo de su aguja, porque para él la magia de plasmar su arte sobre piel seguía intacta, y al final de cada día era lo único que contaba.

El que no fuera Harry quien llevara su propia agenda (de eso se encargaba el nuevo recepcionista de Pillowtalk, quien le comunicaba con una semana de anticipación sus próximas citas) favoreció a que la cuenta regresiva que haría colindar su camino una vez más con el de Louis estuviera programada con 3 meses de antelación, y que él sólo se percatara de ellos 7 días antes.

—¡Mierda, pero haberlo dicho antes, joder! —Se exaltó Harry con Shawn, no con frustración porque éste hubiera cumplido con su cometido como empleado del estudio, sino con nervios ante la mera idea de tener desde por lo menos 10 semanas atrás esa cita en su agenda y no saberlo.

—No sabía que era tan importante —se disculpó Shawn revisando la hoja en la que el nombre de Louis Tomlinson y una hora aparecían justo en su última cita del día.

—Está bien, no es tu culpa —dijo Harry al retirarse a su cubículo, y con dedos torpes buscar en su móvil un contacto.

Harry: ¿Martes a las 7?

Louis: A menos que no estés disponible o en el país.

Harry: Nah. Te estaré esperando.

Y al menos por el resto de ese día, nada más que una sonrisa adornó el rostro de Harry.

El martes llegó, y con ello la larga espera hasta que dieron las 7 y Harry recibió un mensaje de Louis de cómo las grabaciones de un segmento en el que estaba trabajando se habían retrasado, pero también donde éste le pedía esperar por él una hora más y prometía invitarlo a cenar después para compensárselo.

Así que Harry le prometió a Zayn ser él quien cerrara el estudio, e impaciente aguardó no por una hora sino 90 minutos más hasta que el automóvil de Louis se estacionó afuera y éste entró con un revuelo de pisadas y una expresión que Harry jamás le había conocido.

En el tiempo que tenían sin verse, Louis había subido el peso que le hacía falta y su piel perdido el tono cetrino que le había caracterizado de todos sus encuentros. Harry casi se atragantó con su saliva cuando al sonreírle Louis le mostró el hoyuelo que era parte de su fisonomía, y que en encuentros anteriores hasta había dudado de su existencia porque nunca había tenido el placer de verlo.

—Te ves... —Se le escapó a Harry antes de conseguir reprimirse, y Louis no se lo tomó a mal.

—Espero que tu siguiente palabra sea ‘mejor’ porque justo así es como me siento.

—Entonces...

—Fui a terapia, sí, y tomé antidepresivos por un año antes de volver a ser el de antes —dijo Louis, las manos en los bolsillos pero la vista fija en Harry—. Todo gracias a ti.

—Uh...

—Lo digo en serio. Aquella noche en tu departamento... No sé qué habría hecho de no tener compañía. No me atreví a contártelo porque no quería asustarte, pero cuando me invitaste a ir contigo también me salvaste la vida.

—Sólo quería ayudar.

—Y así fue. Volví porque tenía que agradecértelo como era debido —dijo Louis, que se llevó de pronto las manos a la camisa que llevaba y tras abrirse unos botones le mostró a Harry la porción de pecho en la que llevaba el nombre de su madre y ahora también el de su hermana.

Harry le miró confundido. —Creí que venías hoy a hacerte ese tatuaje.

—No. Hace un año que en Los Angeles pasé por casualidad por un estudio y decidí que era ahora o nunca. La terapia me hizo perdonar a Félicité y tenía claro que no era necesario esperar más. De hecho antes llamé aquí, pero te has vuelto famoso, ¿sabías? Las citas para un tatuaje tuyo se han vuelto de lo más cotizadas.

Con apuro, Harry se pasó las manos por el cabello que ahora llevaba un poco largo y se disculpó. —Jo, qué fallo. De haber sabido que eras tú habría arreglado un día y una hora que te conviniera.

—Está bien. Además... No quería que mi tercer tatuaje fuera por ti. No al menos el último de esa serie. Ahora quiero empezar de vuelta a vivir dejando el pasado atrás —dijo Louis—, y quiero que seas parte de eso.

—¿Qué tienes en mente?

Y Louis se lo contó.

Al final, Harry tatuó sobre los dedos de Louis un 2 y un 8, que como explicó éste, tenían para él varios significados, entre ellos, el de un nuevo comienzo por sí mismo, para sí mismo.

—Era el número de mi jersey cuando jugué futbol para un equipo local, y lo es ahora que estoy en una liguilla de segunda división —explicó Louis mientras Harry le daba los últimos toques a su tatuaje—. Después de mi familia, es lo que más feliz me ha hecho y quiero tener un recordatorio de los tiempos mejores que están por venir.

—Seguro que sí —murmuró Harry para sí, de verdad creyéndolo porque no había nadie más en su mente que Louis que lo mereciera más en esos momentos.

—Harry.

—¿Sí?

Louis curvó sus dedos, que sostenidos sobre la mano libre de Harry, de pronto tuvieron para éste un tacto cálido e íntimo como nunca.

—Ah...

—Antes, cuando mencioné invitarte a cenar... Era un plan que tenía de antemano, no sólo por llegar con retraso.

—Ya veo.

—¿Debería de hacer esta confesión cuando no tengas la pistola en la mano?

—No, ya he terminado —dijo Harry al dejar su instrumento sobre la bandeja quirúrgica y sin dejar ir la mano de Louis.

—¿Puedo intentarlo de nuevo?

—No será necesario.

Harry pensó que era altamente inapropiado lo que estaba a punto de hacer, más porque Louis era todavía técnicamente su cliente y ni siquiera había desinfectado su nuevo tatuaje, pero mientras se inclinaba al frente y éste le imitaba uniendo sus labios a la mitad del camino en un tentativo y lento beso que culminó segundos después con un fuerte anhelo por más... Descubrió que no le importaba.

—¿Sigues viviendo donde mismo?

Harry rió entre dientes. —¿Qué, mi buhardilla no es lo suficientemente buena para ti?

—Nah, sólo pensaba que tu piso está más cerca que el mío.

—¿Y no incluían tus planes llevarme a cenar?

—Eso para antes, pero después...

—Mmm —accedió Harry, que volvió a besarlo.

Y en la quietud del estudio, una nueva etapa comenzó para ambos en simultáneo.

/*/*/*/*

**Author's Note:**

> Nunca me pareció un buen momento para meter slash descarado cuando la trama del fic se prestaba para luto, duelo y dolor por la pérdida de un ser querido. Quiero creer que la línea final resume el resto, porque sólo después de sanar Louis podía amar a Harry, no antes.  
> Graxie por leer~!  
> p.d. Cualquier comentarios/kudos es siempre bien recibido~


End file.
